Starkit's Prophecy
by Moonlit Demise
Summary: With comments by me! Yes, I know there are tons of these, but I wanted to let you know my reactions.
1. Chapter 1

Chpater 1: Prolouge  
The cats gathered around a pool. They all looked into it eagerly. A dark shape appeared on the surface. _**(Was it a fish?)**_A blue she cat looked up. Her eyes were bright. _**(And also pink, huh?)**_

"There is a prophecy!" She said. "out of the darkness, stars will come and get rid of the evil tiger and holly."

"Its about StarKit!" _**(GASP!)**_A white tom said. "Shes going to save the forest," _**(No. Way.)**_He looked at a gold tom by BlueStar. "she has powers nobody dreamed of."_**(MARY SUE!)**_ Said the gold tom. "Should we tell JayFeather?"_**(So you have to wonder about this?)**_ He asked. "Yes." Said BlueStar. "he needs to know." _**(I wonder why…?)**_

She walked away from the pool to tell JayFeather about the prophcy. _**(No way! I thought that she was going to jump IN the pool…)**_

**did u like it? plz tell me in urm review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 the Rise of a Heroin  
**ok jazzie-kun pleas dont get mad at me cause your not in it yet. You'l apear **_**(So he/she is going to a-fruit?)**_**soon dont worry.**

StarKit wock up and sunlit was in the branches. _**(So the branches had probably soaked up the sunlight and then were glowing, right?)**_ She closed her eyes againstill tired. Butter mom _**(her mom was made of BUTTER! Spread her on the bread!)**_ wouldn't let her sleep not today.

"Sweety its time to get up" said Dawnsparkle; her eys shinning. "Today is important today."_**(I wonder what made me guess that…?)**_

"What is it Mom" said StarKit awake right away. Then the she cat rememembered _**(She re-memed)**_ what today was.

"Ohmigosh _**9So now they believe in God, eh?)**_its my serimony today!' she squelled excercisedly._**(She exercisedbefore the ceremony) **_ Today was the day she was an apprentice!

She flicked outside not even waiting for her Mom. But her Mom cot up to her quick._** (She bed up to her quick!)**_

"Sweety you know the clans don't except cat slike use sometimes." She said.

StarKit glared. She didn't lake_**(She wasn't a lake…)**_ beig told that. Just because her Mom was a usedto be Shadowclan cat and her dad was jayFeather the medicine Cat didn"t mean she ws different!

"StarPaw come here._**(Woah! She had a ceremony in a total of like, five seconds! *gasp*)**_" Said FireStar from the leg. _**(They ripped off Mousefur's leg and used it as the high ledge…)**_He jumped down.

"StarKit it s tome for you to become an apentice_**(She's becoming an… appendix?)**_ he said. "Your a strong brave cat and because of that I will mentor with you." _**(MARY SUE!)**_

Ever body gasped. StarKit did too._**(So she's not included in ever body?)**_ Se herd hear mother say "Wow!".

Firehert liked her shoulder. _**(So he only liked her shoulder, not her face or fur or anything?)**_He whispered in her ear "youll be the best their ever was StarPaw I know ti."

Surpised she walked away when they were done howling for her./ _**(So they're part wolf?)**_Then she went ofer to JayFeathern and DawnSparkle who were very prod.

"Daughetr _**(bgefqjhGBLEJH)**_where very happy but he have to say something _**(Who's 'he'?)**_ said Jayfeather his chest puffed ouit. "You see there is this prophcy Starcaln _**(StarCauldron)**_gave me it said that out of the darkness, stars will come and get rid of the evil tiger and holly."

StarPaw gasped. What does it mean?

**lol I update fast dont i. REVEIW or ill hit over the head with a frying pan! XDD jk **_**(Step away from the weapon, you idiot!)**_****


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three the Battle 4 the caln_**(Battlefield 4: The Cauldron?)**_  
thx jazzie-kun 4 th good review!_**(SHE GOT A GOOD REVIEW? :O)**_ and stop flmaing the stroy!1 _**(Stop flamingo-ing the story!) **_ i bet u cant right such a good story!1!1_** (I bet a HALF year old could write this good of a story!)**_

StarPaw walkd over too _**(Who walked over before her?)**_the appentice's den. Insid she saw her sister's FlamePaw and lakePaw _**(Her sister had a Flamepaw and Lakepaw?)**_and hr frend JazzPaw (a.n: jazzie-kin _**(The kin of Jazzie)**_ur my bff!) waz slepping on the mos _**(They were sleeping on the Mo's?)**_.

"JazzPaw get up." She cried. JazzPaw opend her brlliaint blu eyes and looked at hr.

"Do yo want 2 go on pattrol wit _**(Wits? What wits? You have NO wits!)**_ me?" she asked.

"Sure!" Said JazzPaw getten up from the moss. They leavt and went two the entrnse _**(François) **_ too camp.

But then, a cat came in thru the entrnce! It was BlackStar!1!11 _**(DUN DUN DUN!)**_

"Shadowclan are attaking!" She yelled. All the cats came out from there dens. She jumped on a cat and clawd him and he ran of. _**(An apprentice for what, two days, and now she's beating full warriors? She hasn't even had battle training! Or did she… in the DARK FOREST!?)**_

"Good job StarPaw!" FireStar called, "The last cat i new that culd fiht lik that was SandStrom. Your a good fihter!" _**(Fritter? YUM!)**_

StarPaw was happy. She wus _**(Woos!)**_a good fihgter! _**(Fritter)**_Maybey this was wat the prophcy meant.

**thnkx and ples no more flams**_** (Thinks and plus more llamas!)**_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Three The Traning Under The Star _**(So there was only one star?)**_  
OMGOSH GUkys _** (Guppies?)**_im so sorry but SOMEONE glares at rainy days FLAMED ME AND I GOT REALLY HURT._** (Well maybe if you wrote a better story then you wouldn't get flamed! Brilliant, huh?!)**_ OKKAY IF you dont LIKE thestor y you dont have to readit u know.

Chapter Three The Traning Under The Stars _** (This is the second time you told us, but wasn't the LAST chapter three?)**_

Shadowclan run from the camp. StarPaw smiled. Shed one! Noone cod _**(Cod the fish?)**_ hurt her family now . _**(Except for you in your Mary Sue-ness!)**_

StarPaw!" said FireStar. "Its time we train!" I want to show you how to fight!" _**(But didn't she just beat a full grown warrior?)**_

"Ok." Sad StarPaw happl;y_**(So she's being sad happily?)**_. "but yo _**(Gangsta much?)**_ just saw I culd fight, write?" "Well, ya." said FireStar. "But I wnted tol see if that was all you new." _**(Here's what I read: Butt I warrented toll free if what was all blue!)**_

"Ok." They went to the frost together_** (They went to the frost to gather… what?)**_ and the other cats cleaned jp _**(Jup!)**_ the bodies. "Ok StarPaw" said Firestar one they got their _**9Their what? THEIR WHAT?! Chocolate?) **_. "We'll start with how to dog." _**(But dogs are stupid!)**_

"Cmon thas too easy!" yelled StarPaw. Shed just beat BlackStar she was ready for anything! _**(Except for stopping what she is *cough* Mary Sue *cough*)**_

"ok Ok" mewled FiresTar, lets learn how to claw an oponit. _**(What are they opening? Her mouth? Her face?)**_

"Ya." Yowled Starkit. _**(But I thought she was an apprentice…?)**_ She jumped at FireStar not Giving hiM time to attakc. "She hit his side he didn't move he was to surprise.d _**(Surprised that she obeyed and attacked him?)**_she clawed him and he started bledding._**(But I thought we trained with SHEATHED claws!)**_ "wow StarPaw" he said ".Your doing awesome." "Really?" gaped StarPaw. She didn't think she was doing that god _**(SHE JUST TOOK GOD"S NAME IN VAIN! NOW GOD HATES HER! Just kidding! He is just going to strike her dead! **____**)**_ was she relly special like the porphesy meowed? _**(Excuse me? Porn-prophecy? GROSE!)**_

"Yes StarPaw." Snarled Firestar. "I couldnteven get away in fast enough. Only scourg was did that before.," _**(Yesh, onwy scourge was didding dat before. XD)**_

"OMGOSH _**(And yet another example of her taking God's name in vain… BAD GIRL!)**_REALLY?" asked StarPaw. Scourg?1? THE SCOURG? She dherad so muchj about him he was really evil and killed alot of cats. "I'M LIKE SCOURG? "I didnt mean it like that" FirePaw _**(So now Firestar is an apprentice?)**_ sad fastly. "I ment you wer a good fighter. Its really cool." _**(Okay… that's just wrong in my head. Firestar, the savior of the forest that killed Scourge just said that StarPAW was a better fighter? My word, this just gets better and better! NOT! It actually gets worse and worse, you just wait and see.)**_ At that minute he thought to himself 'Starpaws so kawaii look at her eys and her fur._** (Okay, I was reading another one of these and they said that kawaii actually means something different than how is using it… seriously, if you are going to use another language at least use it RIGHT!)**_

"Oh ok thanks." They trained floor _**(Why are they training the floor?)**_ awhile later StarPaw beat FireStar 8 times once she let him win to make him fel bettar and b y the last one she was alittle tired. _**(Okay! So first of all, she beats him EIGHT times, and then at the end she's only a LITTLE tired? I think NOT!)**_

"Hey FireStar can we hunt now." Said StarPaw. "im kinda hungry." _**(Tell me what the warrior code says about this…)**_

"Oh we'll if you want." Firestar was disappointed he and; starPaw had been having so much fun. _**(The great Firestar was having so much fun being beat by an apprentice? WHAT!?)**_So they went huntng, StarPaw messed up a couple times but FireStar said it was okaysince it was only her second time (she'd had her first time when she was a littlekit and she and FireStar had snuck out together that's why he chose her as his apprentice). _**(SO the great Firestar broke the warrior code? So wrong, oh great one! XD)**_

Later that night StarPaw locked up at the stars. _**(So that's where the stars went last night, she locked them up.)**_ She and Firestar had'd so much fun this day. Theyd brung back enough food for the hole clan. _**(So now has made up her own clan? HoleClan!)**_

Locking upn at the stars she turned to her best friend, JazzPaw, and said, "Do you think well ever be up there." _**(Nope, not you! Because you are too stupid to find your way there.)**_

"Ya totally." Said JazzPaww. "I mean youll be l,eader and I'll be depudy _**(PUDDING!)**_one day well have too!"

"Ya." Said StarPaw smiling she loved JazzPaw (NOT IN THAT WAY U SICKOS!)_**(And how might you know that some people were thinking that? Oh, yeah you're a mind reader. WAIT! You CAN'T be a mind reader because otherwise you would have read the minds of many and deleted this story!)**_ they were best friends. She loked up at the stars again_**(I hope the stars don't disappear again because of all this locking.)**_ and smiled and fell asleep wit _**(Wits? What wits?)**_ the Starcaln _**(StarCauldron)**_ voices whisper in her head.

**REVIEW R MY LIFE **_**(Review or her life! YAY! HER LIFE I SHALL CHOSE!)**_

**(lol u like it Jazzy I mead you as kawai **_**(See above use of kawaii…)**_**as I could)**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter For StarPaws decids  
flamrs ur all satanits!11 anyon who dosent like the stro is a staneist cause StarGIPaw has such a strng conecton with sTarcaln and thats why you dot like it, its cause u do ntlik JEZUS!

"StarPaw wok up its tim 4 parole." _**(She was in jail for her Mary Sue-ness)**_

StarPaw opnd hr brite reinbow eys _**(Rainbow eyes? Really?)**_and locked arund.

"Omigosh who wus tha!1!1"Sshe yellow. _**(Oh yesh! I dyed her fur correctly! YELLOW!)**_

"Its me GrayStipe" GrayStrip _**(Umm… Graystrip? BLEH! Not strippers!)**_ wisperd in her er. StarPaw gottedup.

"Omigosh Graystip what do u want!1 she yelped GrayStrpe locked at hr. "Wll u be my mat" hE ESked. _**(Go Graystripe! Wipe your feet on her as I wish to do!)**_

"OMigosh grayStripe thats so nic!" StarKit scremed. "but FireStar alredy esked me." _**(Here's what I read: "OMIGOSH! Gray stripper that's so nick!" Starkit icecreamed. "but Firestar albedy eskimoed me.")**_

"wel then hes jst an idot." _**(So now they know about Apple? i-dots!**_

y do u say tha?" yellED STARPaw GayStrip locked at hr meanly. "i dont lik _**(He doesn't lick him?)**_ him" sqeakd GrayStripe he locked arund fastly. "hes a mean cat! _**(So is your face.)**_

"OMIGOSH U MEAN LIKE SCOURG?" STARPAW SHOCKED._** (No, like you!)**_

"No ur much prtter then sourg" said Graystripe he licked her on the head I want u to be my mat." _**(Don't we all? I just want to wipe my feet on her little head!)**_he yeleled.

"Well mabey. but what would FireStar say?" she wispereed. GrayStripe locked around agan. "I dont think he wuld mind." said GraStri;e

"OMIGOSH SUR THAN!" StarPaww yelleded happly._** (A senior warrior and an apprentice? *raises eyebrows* This is naughty!)**_

"Wat ar uo ta;kin abut" said FireHert he was walkin up. He locked angrily. _**(Who is angrily and why did Firestar lock him?)**_

"oh uhhhh nuthin FireStar go back to sleep!" mwled StarPaw hoppin he would leaf so she culd be alon with grayStripe. _**(Here's what I read: "Oh uh, nuttin! Go back to step." mewled Starpaw hoppin so he would leaf so she cold be salon with Graystripe.)**_

"Yah FireStra theres nithing to wory about!" cherrid GrayStrpe _**(Graystripe cherried?)**_ but Firestar didn't leave insted he said i thought I herd you asking her to be our mate." _**(No remember? He asked her to be his mat.)**_

"oh uh yeh. yELLED STARPaw but he didn;t leaf instead he jumped on GrayStripe!1!11 _**(Drama much?)**_

"I Want to be wit her!" said FireHart _**(What? Now he's a warrior?)**_ attakin GraySriep.

"No I do!" shouted.

"guysys stop fihting you can BOTH be my mats! _**(No, you are going to be THEIR mat!) **_StarPaw wispered apply like seCert."_**(Sega-cat? Who is that? XD I rhymed!)**_

"No we can;t do that their can only be 1!11 Howled Firestar. "Otterwies youll chet on us." _**(Don't bring the poor otters into this! They didn't do anything.)**_

"So StarGleam, who will u pik?" giggled GayStipe._**(Giggled? Graystripe GIGGLED?)**_


End file.
